


Bleeding effect

by Karaii



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Digital Art, Fan Comics, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:08:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24134095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karaii/pseuds/Karaii
Summary: Old comic drawn in 2011.The more Desmond uses the Animus, the more he loses track of who he is. Is he Altair of Masyaf or Ezio of Firenze? He can't tell anymore.But there is one thing Desmond can do, that no one else taking space in his head can. And that is--
Relationships: Ezio Auditore da Firenze/Leonardo da Vinci, Malik Al-Sayf/Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad, Shaun Hastings/Desmond Miles
Comments: 36
Kudos: 359





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my deviantART: https://www.deviantart.com/karaii/art/AC-Bleeding-Effect-p-1-6-181343282


	2. Chapter 2




	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! :)


End file.
